The Power of Friendship
by LightOnAHill
Summary: Jedidiah must take care of Octavius when he falls ill. Meanwhile Jedidiah's son, and Octavius' daughter are left to fend for themselves when all havoc crashes upon the Roman Empiere and Frontier.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This story is co written by daisyduke80! Everything belongs to the people who made NaTM. Sam is the only one we own. Sam is Jedidiah Smith's son. While Julia is Octavius' daughter. This story takes place in the Museum of Natural History, the minitures area. After the second movie._**

For Sam Smith, it was a regular night at the museum. People were bustling in and out. His father was working railroad, even though he had a great fear of sand now.

The only thing that ruined his night was Octavius daughter, Julia, annoying him.

Julia smiled as she slowly crept up behind the Jedidiah's son, the wimpy little Sam. Holding on tight to her doll, she waited to make sure he wasn't paying attention. One...Two...Three…

_Wham!!_

Before Sam knew it a sharp feeling swept around the boys' head. He turned around to find that darn Julia. He turned a bright red, "Grr....Julia," he hissed standing up. A full inch taller than her he looked down at his seven year old enemy.

"What I didn't do anything," Julia replied simply.

"Yes you did!" Sam yelled

"You can't prove it!" Julia yelled back.

"Pa!" Sam yelled

"What is it?" Jed asked walking over.

Sam sucked in a breath of air, "Julia hit me _again_!"

"Son, are you feeling okay?" Jedidiah asked.

"What? Of course! Why aren't you punishing Julia?!"

"Samuel, Julia is not hear."

"What do you mean she is not here? She is right there!" Sam yelled. As soon as Sam turned around, Julia was gone.

"She was just here!" Sam yelled.

"Son I think you should get out of the sun," Jed commented.

Sam shook his head, grabbing Jedidiah's hand and pulling him towards the direction Julia must have gone in. "Pa! She was here! Come on we can still get her if we just go after her!"

The cowboy took Sam by the shoulders, "Sam we are not going after anyone. Why can't you just get along with Julia?"

"Because she is evil."

"No she is not."

"You're just saying that because Octavius is her father."

"No, I'm saying that because you're over exaggerating,"

"Jedidiah, the boy is not over exaggerating."

Sam and Jedidiah turned around to find a serious looking Octavius who held Julia by her wrist. Julia looked sadly at the ground.

"What you mean?" Jed asked.

"Found my daughter running off towards the Empire when I heard Sam talking then it came together." Octavius pulled Julia towards Sam and Jed, "Julia, apologize this very second."

Julia looked away angrily, "No!"

"Julia, so help me if you don't--."

"Fine....sorry Mister Smith."

"Thank you," Sam stated

Julia got out of her father's grasp and ran away.

"I'm sorry that happened," Octavius told Jed.

"It's okay they're kids," Jed smiled.

Octavius smiled, then started coughing.

"Are you oaky?" Jedidiah asked.

"Yes..." Octavius replied. "Just a tickle in my throat, probably from yelling at Julia."

"You sure that sounded really bad," Jed stated.

"Yeah I'm sure," Octavius assured. "I'll see you later,"

Jed watched as Octavius went off after Julia. Sure he was concerned for his friend, but Octavius told him he was fine. Jed went back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Since the museum had opened at night she needed to be more careful of the giants above her. Soon she heard Octavius calling after her, she ran even faster.

She knew he couldn't keep up right now. He seemed to be getting slower, and slower as the days went by. Which was unusual, he could usually catch her in a mere few measly seconds,

Octavius heaved, as he tried to chase after his daughter. "Julia! Julia. Slow down! Blasted headstrong girl."

Julia just kept running, she was not going to give up easily. Octavius though soon collapsed to his knees gasping for breath.

'What is wrong with me?'

Octavius slowly got up. He needed to get to Julia before she got herself into more trouble.

He walked back to the empire and saw Julia sitting on the fountain edge. He went and sat next to her.

Still out of breath he could only get out a few words, "Don't...run..."

Julia looked up at Octavius, and her brow furred, he looked awful, 'I guess, I'll give him a break,' she thought.

"Why are you acting so cruel to Sam?" Octavius asked. "I swear I can't turn my back for two seconds without you bothering him."

"Because he is a boy. If I annoy him, he won't give me his cooties," Julia stated.

Octavius laughed, he was _not_ expecting that. "Darling he won't give you cooties," Octavius laughed again causing him to cough once more.

"Yes he will--. Hey why are you coughing so much?"

Octavius kept coughing, and then did Julia notice how _really _bad her father looked. Dark circles around his eyes, pale, and a sweat trickled down his face. "Father, what is wrong," Julia asked panicked.

"N-Nothing," Octavius replied hoarsely.

"Why don't you just go on and play with your friends and we'll talk later," Octavius watched his daughter ran off.

…

"Sara? You never told me what happens after you get cooties. What happens to you?" Julia asked, after talking to her father she had been thinking about cooties all day.

"You have a baby," Sara answered.

The group of Roman girls and Julia looked in amazement.

"Really?" they all asked.

"Yeah my mom and dad kissed, got cooties, and they had my baby brother," Sara replied.

Just then Sara's mother came running. "Julia your father is sick!"

Julia stared at her in horror. "What is wrong with him? Has anyone told Jed?"

"No,"

Julia took off running; Jed needed to know about this.

**_..._**

**_Thanks for readers and the review! :D_**


End file.
